The Day I Met You A Zuko and Toph story
by Anotherfacelessdemigod
Summary: "But, since I'm leaving, I decided, what the heck?" Toph smiled. "I love you." The figure behind the door bent down, troubled. "I never could stay in one place for long." Toph added.


The Day I Met You.

She went to visit him, to tell him she accepted him. But this is what she got.

Toph felt tears pour down her face, as Zuko stared at her.  
"Toph. . ." Zuko whispered.  
"Leave me alone!" Toph screamed, "I can't see! Leave me alone!" She turned and crawled back towards the Air Temple.

Two years later:

Toph traced a hand on Appa's fur, thinking.  
At that moment, the Bison landed. "Everyone out!" Aang yelled. "Zuko! 'Sup, Fire Lord?" Sokka asked, walking up to the Fire Lord.  
Zuko shrugged, as an athletic man walked by, with Mai under his arm.  
"Not much." Zuko answered, as Aang, Sokka and Katara stared at the dissapearing figures.  
"Wha? But, Mai just, I saw-never mind." Sokka said.  
"Why are we still standing here?" Toph asked, running towards the Fire Lord's home. "Zuko might burn my feet if we don't hurry!" Zuko laughed. Sokka ran after Toph, Aang chuckled, and Katara shoock her head.

In The Castle. . .

Toph stood on a balcony, thinking. Thinking about Zuko.  
She called a servant, and told her to get a pen and some paper. "Yes, miss Bei Fong." The servant replied. Toph laughed softly. "Just Toph is fine." The servant nodded, forgetting Toph's blindness.

The servant sat down, and so did Toph. Toph dictated:

"The day I met you, I would never have thought that everyday without you would be a hazy, jumbled, non-existing mess."  
The servant smiled as she wrote.  
"The day I met you, I honestly never would've thought you'd become a better friend than Sokka ever was."  
Toph's mouth twitched, "but you were."  
Neither Toph, nor the servant noticed the door open slightly, didn't notice the figure listenning.

"Actually, the day I met you was kinda weird. It was like, everyone needed you, and you where there.  
Just like that."  
Toph took a sip of water, the figure smiled. Who was she writing too?  
"You know, people say love is something else.  
Like a bunch of colours rolled into one.  
The day I met you, I realized that whoever said that about love hadn't truly experienced it." The servant's smile widened.  
" 'Course, I didn't fall for ya right away.  
But, you still stole my heart, in the end.  
I know I'm not that affectionate.  
I know I'm. . . A tomboy.  
I know you probably don't love me, but, since I'm running away, I decided, what the heck?"  
The servant gasped. Toph laughed. She continued,

"I could never stay in one place for long.  
So, I'm leaving, and by the time you read this I'll be gone.  
You, you're different, I'll give you that.  
I mean, it's pretty hard to impress Toph Bei Fong.  
You know, the day I met you, I never would've thought you'd be as funny as you are,  
Or as sarcastic,  
Never would've thought you'd be the one to know me,  
To really know me!  
The day I met you, I never would've thought I'd grow to love you." The servant smiled, tears running down her face. The figure crouched down, face troubled.

"This letter's already pretty long, but I'm gonna say it again.  
I grew to love you, Prince Zuko," The figure's head jerked up.  
"And if you ever developed feelings for me,  
I'm sorry.  
But love's dangerous.  
And I don't-I can't-play it's trecherous game.  
Your run away friend, Toph, The Blind Bandit." Toph looked up. "Read it back to me.  
The servant nodded, the figure walked away, calling a servant.  
"The day I met you, I never would've thought that. . ."

The next morning,  
Prince Zuko found a letter on his desk,

The Day I Met You,  
I never would've thought that everyday Without you would be a hazy,  
Jumbled,  
Non-existing mess.  
The day I met you, I honestly never would've thougth you'd be a better friend than Sokka ever was.  
But you were.  
Actually, the day I met you was kinda weird.  
It was like,  
Everyone needed you,  
And you were there.  
You know,  
People say love is something else.  
Like a bunch of colours rolled into one.  
The day I met you,  
I realized whoever said that about love hadn't truly experienced it.  
'Course, I didn't fall for ya right away,  
But, you still stole my heart, in the end. I know I'm not that affectionate,  
I know I'm. . . A tomboy.  
I know you probably don't love me, But, Since I'm running away, I decided,  
What the heck?  
I could never stay in one place for long.  
So, I'm leaving, And by the time you read this I'll be gone.  
You, you're different, I'll give you that,  
I mean,  
It's pretty hard to impress Toph Bei Fong.  
You know,  
The day I met you,  
I never would've thought you'd be as funny as you are,  
Or sarcastic.  
Never would've thought you'd be the only one to know me,  
To really know me!  
The day I met you,  
I never would've thought I'd grow to love you.  
This letter's already pretty long,  
But I'm gonna say it again.  
I grew to love you, Prince Zuko,  
And if you ever developed feelings for me,  
I'm sorry.  
But love's dangerous.  
And I don't-I can't-play it's trecherous game.  
Your run away friend,  
Toph,  
The Blind Bandit.

Prince Zuko smiled as he walked towards the breakfast table, Aang and Sokka where sitting there. "Where's Toph? And Katara?" Zuko asked.  
"Toph's probably still asleep. Katara went to go check on her." Aang said.  
Katara burst into the room, crying. "S-she's. . . Gone!" Katara exclaimed, and Zuko ran off, stumbling into Toph's room, he went to her night stand.  
A note lay there.  
Thanks, Zuko.  
It read.

Twenty Miles Away. . .

Toph fingered Zuko's letter one last time.  
Last nigth a servant had come in to read her a letter.  
Zuko had claimed his love for her.  
But Toph still left.

"I am hunted." She whispered. "I am hunted for my past, hunted for my future, hunted for my secret, hunted for loving, I am hunted for being me."  
Then a hand reached out and clasped her mouth, Toph did not fight.

The blind Earth Bender was never seen again, weeks later, Zuko vanished as well. 


End file.
